Did You Forget?
by Raura4everever
Summary: Ally's in Coma...She wakes up 6 months later...She forgets Austin,Trish,Dez,Austin's sister and everything they've done together the only thing is austin likes her as in like likes her what i'll happen on the road to get ally's memories back?*Suck at summarys sorry* *One of the girls that owns this account* *it's for all ages* *Don't Own Austin & Ally*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- In Coma

~~~Austin's P.O.V~~~

"Come on Ally! Wake Up! Please! I can't take it anymore, i need you to wake up i can't take another day without you here please ally...just...wake up!" i sigh "We all miss you! Me,your dad,your mum,Trish,Dez,Gabby,Prim,my mum,my dad" i sigh again "i'll be by your side and when you wake up i'll be the first person you see".

As you might of got from that is Ally is in coma, i know it hurt alot too when i found your new i'll tell you how it happened.

~~~~~~FLASH BACK 6 MONTHS AGO!~~~~~~~~~~

~~~No one's p.o.v~~~

It was a normal day and ally was driving home from work,listening to austins new album stoped at a red light and waited for it to turn green when it did she pushed down on the gass to make the car move forward and thats when a drunk driver never knew why people would drink so eary in the evnening since it was only around 7, she started to drive but she didnt realise the drunk driver came right for didnt realise he was going to hit her and thats when he drunk driver died of blood lose but ally was in didnt find out untill they had gotten ally to the hopstial when he found out he cam strigh to the hopstial and waited to see if she was okay, when he found out she was but the only thing is when she woke up she could have amensha...Well that only depened on how long she stayed in he did find out she was okay he stayed by her bed side everyday, he only felt to get changed and to eat and wash but he didnt want to leave her side untill she woke up.

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
Yeah it's been 6 Months since the car crash and nothing yet, she still hasn't woken doctors say there is a high chance of her having amensha when she wakes up,well they say if she wakes up but im sure she will soon...at least i hope she does i really need her to...

There is something you don't know and well something no one knows...but i like her and i know what your saying well why wouldnt you like her she's your friend but i don't mean it like that i mean i like ike since christmas i got her a necklace with our names on it, it was also snowed witch is rare here in maimi it made her even more had a large snowball fight with Trish,Dez,Gabby and and by the way Prim is my sister its short for Primrose but she doesnt liked to be called that so,oh and Gabby is Ally's anyways to was so much fun.

I just hope she wakes up soon because the doctors are losing hope.I'm a bit thursty i might get a drink "I'll be right back Alz i'm going to get a drink" i say as i kiss her forhead and leave to get a drink.I walk up to the vending merchaines, what to drink? i think i might have a diet coke,so i get one and walk back to ally's room.

I walk in to see ally still asleep or in coma if that what you would call i go over to the couch and start to fall asleep after i has a couple of sips from my drink.

I wake up to see a brown haired girl awake, i rub my eyes to realise its ally..Wait! it's Ally! Shes Wake! "Ally? Your awake?" She looks at me weirdly as if trying it figure out who i am, this can't be good, then she spoke

"Who are you?..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Who Are You?

LAST TIME ON DID YOU FORGET...

I wake up to see a brown haired girl awake, i rub my eyes to realise its ally..Wait! it's Ally! Shes Wake! "Ally? Your awake?" She looks at me weirdly as if trying it figure out who i am, this can't be good, then she spoke

"Who are you?..."

NOW...

~~~Still Austin's P.O.V~~~

"Who are you?" that question rang though my mind...I knew it was going to happen but you could never make your self ready for when it happened,the one thing i done want to know is how much does she know.

"I'm Austin a friend of yours" i say and sigh "whats the last thing you remember?" i say to her really wanting to know

"Well first Hey austin and the last thing i remeber is..." she says as she starts to think "i'm not to sure maybe a birthday or something"

i start to smile "well thats a good thing at least you remember something" and then i start to think "i better get the doctor to say your up"

she laughs "that would be good" i laugh aswell "i'll be right back" i say

"okay" is all i hear as i walk out the door and then i come back with a doctor

"Hello Ally, I'm Doctor Jacks i'm glad your up how are you feeling?" Doctor Jacks asks...Oh and she's a female doctor if your confused because of her last name.

"i feel okay" ally repliyes

"okay good,so whats the last thing you remember?" she asks

"umm..." ally says as she starts to think "a birthday i think" then nodds her head "yeah a birthday"

"okay good how old where you?" Dr Jacks asks writing down the infomation,

"i think i was about 14" i says and i was shocked

"Well lets get you up to date then" Dr Jacks says "It's 2013 and your 17 and your sisters 18"

"okay thank you Dr Jacks" she says with a smile

I speak up "Um i have a question" they both look at me and Dr Jacks starts to speak "yeah what is it Austin?"

i sigh "then why doesnt ally remember me? we meet when we were 14" Dr Jacks starts to think and then speaks "maybe she meet you after the birthday she remembers"

i nodd my head "ah okay but will she get her memories back?"

"guys stops speaking about me like im not here" i hear ally say "sorry ally"

she nodds her head "its okay and yeah? will i get my memories back?"

Dr Jacks nodds "you should i might take some time but you will at some point"

ally starts to speak again "how long do you think it will take?"

Dr Jacks starts to think "maybe about a month or maybe two" me and ally bot nodd at lest she does get her memories back.

Dr Jacks turns to me "austin? do you mind going into the hall to talk to me one minute" strange..."yeah okay" we both go into the hall "okay so" she pauses and sighs "you can't tell ally anything yourself you can tell her simple things like where she lives and things say if she moved and she forgot about it but you can't tell her the big stuff you have to let that come back to her herself" i nodd "yeah okay "

"okay good i will sign allys relise pappers and she can leave when shes ready"

"yeah okay" i say walking back into allys room

"everything okay?" ally asks "yeah everythings fine you can leave if you want i'll take you home when your ready" she smiles as i say that " yes please"

everything gets done and we go to the car and start to drive to her house

"So austin?" ally says looking at me

"yeah ally?" i say consenting on the road

"what kind of friends are we?"

"what do you mean?" i ask i bit confused

"what type of friends are we? best friends? just friends?..." she pauses and takes a breath before finshing her sentence "girlfriend and boyfriend?"

i start to blush after she says girlfriend and boyfriend...i wish "no we're best friends forever and always!"

she smiles at me "good i just wanted to be sure" i smile back "well ask me anything i'll try to awnser"

she looks at me confused "what do you mean try?" i hold her hand " the doctor said i could tell you that much we have to let the memories come back on there own or you figuring out them"

she nodds "oh makes sence yeah okay then" she smiles and i pull the car in her drive way.

We walk inside her house before she asks me another question.

"where are my mum and dad?" asks ally looking round

"you mums in africa working on a book and you dad had to go to a convention with work and he left last week so i'm the one looking after you"

she laughs "i don't need a baby sitter" i laugh also "yeah but yesterday you were in coma so yeah you do

she nodds "yeah i guess your right oh and when did my mum leave?"

i start to think "she left about one year ago i think she comes back soon"

she nodds and smiles "at least she'll come back" i smile and agree

and then we hear some one run down the stair "ALLY!" i know that voice belongs to her sister Gabby

"Gabby!" ally screams and they hug and then gabby turns to me "austin! why didnt you tell me she was coming home and let alone woke up?" i looked at her "surprize?" i say it more of a question...to be honest i totally forgot i know i should of remembered since its her sister

"i know you forgot but i'll let it slid" gabby says

i laugh "thanks gabs" ally laughs we look at her confused

"what is it alz?" i ask, she looks at me " i can't believe you forgot to tell my sister"

i srugh "well you woke up i kind fockused on that"

"awh thanks austin" she says and hugs me and i laugh " well that friends are for" and we al laugh and then she pulls away from the hug.

"im hungry" ally says randomly

"lets get food then" gabby says

"yeah okay"i say quiet hungry myself

and we go out to get food.

TADA! CHAPTER 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Start to remember

LAST TIME ON DID YOU FORGET-

ALLY CAME HOME!

NOW-

*That Night At Ally's*

~~~Ally's P.O.V~~~

I don't remember that much of austin...well i don't remember anything about him but today was nice.I realise why we were best friends..well are best friends he's really sweet and really cool and funny.

When i finally get hom after we go out to have food i go stright to my room and start to look around, i see loads of photos on my is one from Christmas,Oh i remember that we had a snowball fight...WAIT?! i remember something! i scream in happiness...well its a start.

i here austin run upstairs since he's staying here tonight,

"what is it alz? whats wrong?" i look at him happyly "i remembered something" he looks really happy.

"you remembered something? thats great! what was it?" he says really fast that made me laugh

"it was when we had the snowball fight at chirstmas but thats it" he smiles and come over and hugs me

"at least its not nothing" i laugh again "yeah it's a start" i yarn

"you tired?" i look at him and speek sarcasticly "no im just yarning because i'm full of engery yes im tired"

he laughs "well go to bed then" i yarn again "yeah okay" i slowly move over to my bed and go under the covers "sing me a luybie please" i say yarning again

"okay" he says to me sitting next to me on my bed

~~~No ones P.O.V~~~

Austin Started to sing...

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When i said, "i'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

i remember you said, "don't leave me here alone"

but all thats dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

you'll be alright

no one can hurt you now

come morning light

you and i'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

everythings on fire

the war out side our door keeps raging on

hold on to this lullaby

even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

you'll be alright

no one can hurt you now

come morning light

you and i'll be safe and sound

Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh

Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh

Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

you'll be alright

Come morning light

you and i'll be safe and sound...

Oooh,Oooh,Oooh,Oooh oh oh. [x7]

and at the end of the song austin and ally both fell asleep dreaming of what would lie head of them the next day.

END OF CHAPTER 3

SORRY IT WASNT THAT GOOD BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!


End file.
